Numbers Series 2: Numberless
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Number Five. Chloe has been training with Lois and Lucy and just can't get close to her cousin's standards. Her relationship with her mother isn't any better, Lucy resents her, and then Mogadorians attack while the girls are trapped in a cave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Five.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're putting too much strength here and not enough here. If you landed a blow you could break your wrist." Lois Lane announced, tapping the places she was finding fault with, hair up in a high ponytail and wearing shorts, combat boots, and a sliced up shirt. "Also, you're punching with your first, not your shoulder. Don't pull back to punch, you're giving everyone the heads up that you're going to punch them. Just go like _this_, see? It's quick, effective, and isn't anticipated."

"I give up." Chloe Sullivan groaned, sitting down and grabbing a bottle of water. "I wasn't _made_ for fighting." She looked longingly towards the small cabin in the middle of the mountains that they called their home. "Why can't I just concentrate on the technological parts? I'm _good_ at those."

"Because you can't throw _fake IDs_ at the Mogadorians when they attack." Lucy Lane chuckled from where she was letting out her frustration from her latest argument with her father out on a sand-bag, body glistening with sweat. "If they attacked us now you'd be dead in _seconds_."

Chloe glared at her younger cousin. "Yes, well _I_ wasn't trained from baby-hood to be Super Soldiers by my military father to fight some alien war."

"Yes, not _everyone_ has had the _luck_ we have." Lucy twirled, bringing her knee up into the sandbag, causing it to swing viciously, before she turned to face her cousin, wiping the sweat from her brow. "But you're going to have to catch up, and fast. For your own good. Out of the three of us, for some reason, _you_ are the only one who apparently is going to be destined for a Number, so you're going to have to pick up the slack and show you're worthy."

"_Lucy._" Lois frowned.

"Worthy?" Chloe glared, standing. "Excuse me?"

"Also, you shouldn't be wearing Five's number, _his_ Mate should." Lucy continued, pointing accusingly at Chloe's chest. "When a Number gives a girl his symbol it means something. It's disrespect to both his mate and your Number for you to be wearing Five's crest on you." She stalked towards Chloe and made to snatch her necklace, but ended up with her hand being smacked away. "You're Numbered, stop acting as if you're Numberless like us, and show some _respect_."

When Lucy made to grab the necklace once more, Chloe sidestepped her and whacked her hand away. When Lucy kicked out at her she grabbed the leg before it could hit her and used it to yank Lucy towards her, unbalancing her and easily knocking her to the ground before descending on the younger girl and straddling her body, pressing down warningly on her neck.

There was silence as the two girls looked at each other.

And then Lucy burst out into a large grin. "Now was that so hard?"

Realizing she'd been played, Chloe blushed and pushed off of her younger cousin, offering her her hand.

Taking it, Lucy got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Aunt Moira did that to me when I was being problematic at first. She pissed the hell outta me and I just used what I had learnt to shut her the hell up."

Chloe reached up to clasp Five's necklace.

"What she said about the necklace is true, though." Lois replied, leaning against the wall. "It's not a _rule_, but usually if a Number gives away his crest its to his chosen one."

"So when your Number sees you wearing some other dude's crest, he's gonna flip." Lucy grinned mischievously. "I'll love to see that."

"Clark and I are just friends." Chloe frowned, not liking the feeling that she had to defend their friendship.

"We know hon." Lois quickly responded.

Chloe sighed and turned, walking away from the sisters. She sent a glance in the direction of the cabin where her mother, father, and Doll were, and looked away, not wanting to see them either right now. Instead she walked into the deep forest that surrounded them on every side. Ever since she'd had to leave Smallville, she'd been trapped on this mountain with the mother she'd never known and the cousins she hadn't really gotten to know...and the lessons they could give her. Uncle Sam had given his daughters over to Moira to teach and train, all of them knowing that a battle with the Mogadorians was just around the bend and that they'd need as many capable soldiers as possible.

Chloe couldn't help but feel a little resentful at how easily she'd been pushed aside and forgotten.

The only reason why her mother had brought her into her life was because she would have died otherwise...and she was apparently important for her mother's beloved little war.

Shaking her head, Chloe moved deeper into the forest, hands trailing over the coarse bark of each tree she passed. Not for the first time her fingers clasped the pendant handing against her chest, wondering about her best friend, and how he was. Was he safe? Had he found others like him? Or had the Mogadorians found him?

Sighing, she moved forwards, heading towards the small waterfall that emptied out into a chest-deep lagoon. She gazed at the beautiful (even if it was a little murky) green tinted water, the heat of the day ever so more pronounced by the refreshment the water promised. The blonde didn't even take off her clothes. Sandals still on her feet she jumped in, the cold water causing goosebumps to fill her skin as she surfaced, sandals touching the moss-covered bottom as she wiped the water from her face. Those green eyes opened as she turned towards the waterfall, and she dove under the water once more, surfacing in the little ledge behind the waterfall itself.

Pulling herself up, nearly slipping a couple of times due to the moss, Chloe raised her hand which had the bracelet Moira had given her which while decorative, also doubled as a light once in darkness, lighting up more intensely blue the darker it got once she activated the hidden switch. It was solar charged, and lasted for days without having to be recharged. So with hand raised, the millions of tiny normally see through orbs lit up, and she could see the cave that led deep into the mountain. She'd discovered this entrance and had ben fascinated with it, keeping the finding to herself, and every time she came she'd venture in a little deeper until her claustrophobia won out and she was forced to return to the lagoon. But one day she'd gather up her courage, and some supplies, and she'd go in as deep as the cave took her.

It was her ultimate goal.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde pressed on a little further, the darkness consuming around the blue orb of light around her. She nearly slipped once or twice on the miss growing on the humid floor, but continued on, finally coming up to the fork in the road, where the cave tunnel branched off into two smaller ones. She always found herself stopping here, gazing into the darkness of both veins, admittedly too intimidated to just pick one and venture forth.

"You know, this is kinda cool, in a horror movie-esque sorta way." A voice announced from the darkness.

Chloe screamed and twirled around, slipping on a patch of moss and falling on her ass, her two cousins eyeing her.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked, carefully making her way to Chloe, her own bracelet glowing.

"She landed on her ass. She's got padding." Lucy teased, joining her sister as she reached her cousin and held out her hand. "Though you kinda deserve it for not telling us about this place. Its kinda awesome."

"You've been here forever, if you hadn't found it by yourselves I figured it was your fault." Chloe muttered, accepting their help to her feet, as she rubbed her bottom. "So you followed me or something?"

"Something like that." Lois nodded, gaze going to the two tunnels. "What's on the other side?"

"No idea." Chloe shrugged. "I've never picked a tunnel."

"In our life we mightn't wake up tomorrow because a Mogadorian blade has been slammed into our hearts while we slept unawares." Lucy philosophized, entering one of the tunnels. "So I say live the moment without any hesitation."

Lois and Chloe shared looks before following after her, their combined lights lighting up the tunnel brightly.

"I can't believe I didn't discover this cave." Lucy muttered petulantly from the front. "I must have swam a hundred times in this lagoon and yet I never found this entrance. It's annoying."

"Will you stop being so competitive?" Lois rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Why? It's how we were raised, wasn't it?" Lucy wanted to know, eyes ahead of her. "If Aunt Moira had raised Chloe too none of us would be able to get along because we'd all be competitive and hard and...well...you know Aunt Moira would have pitted her and you against each other from the very _second_ you were deemed old enough to hold weapons."

Chloe frowned at the thought.

Lois sighed. "Yeah well, Chloe was raised by her dad, not Aunt Moira."

"Lucky her." Lucy muttered darkly to herself before putting more distance between her and the two older girls.

Lois sent an apologetic glance in Chloe's direction before calling towards her sister. "We should go back. We haven't told Aunt Moira where we are, she's going to be pissed if she comes looking for us and can't find us."

"Too bad for her." Lucy snapped from ahead, trudging forwards.

Sighing, Lois and Chloe shared a look, silently following.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Five.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They walked deeper into the cave system, Lucy leading the way with her self-assured saunter, Chloe and Lois following at a more sedate, cautious step. The blonde fought with her claustrophobia, not wanting to show her younger cousin any vulnerability. Lucy seemed to resent her for not having had to live through what Lois and her had had growing up with Moira, and Chloe could kinda understand her so she didn't antagonize the younger girl. Moira could be somewhat of a tyrant, not above using her ability to control others with just her voice if they didn't do things quick enough for her, not even Gabe's presence could deter her much. The woman wasn't someone Chloe would have wanted to grow up with, and she could understand Lucy's resentment, even if she felt it was a little unfair.

"What's so special about you?" Lucy suddenly turned towards Chloe, hands on her hips. "I've been getting my _ass_ kicked since as far back as I can remember, Lois and I have had no childhood whatsoever. We didn't have time to play with dolls because we were busy learning how to disarm people trying to _kill_ us. I have the training. I have the mental maturity. I have the ability to truly _get_ what being Numbered would mean. So why _you_?"

Chloe blinked, taking a step backwards, not having expected this direct an attack.

"Lucy." Lois narrowed her eyes. "You need to get over this. It's just as much Chloe's fault that she's Numbered as it is ours that we're Numberless. Okay? You don't have any right to take out your frustrations with Aunt Moira, the General, and life in general on her."

Lucy glared at her older sister, and then sighed, head lowered. "I know." She gazed up at Chloe apologetically. "And I'm sorry, Lois is right, you really don't have any fault in this. I'm just-I find myself constantly pissed off, you know?"

Chloe really didn't, but she nodded anyway.

"You just don't get how much we _envied_ you that you had a normal childhood despite having the same blood and stuff." Lucy leaned against the humid wall, making up her face. "It just seemed so _unfair_. And then, after all that, Aunt Moira comes back one day from meeting a contact and tells us that you're supposed to be Numbered and play this big part in the war. It's unfair. We've had to sacrifice _everything_ and yet _nothing_ is foreseen about _us_. It-it _pisses me off_!"

"I'm sorry." Chloe really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And you see, _that_ pisses me off more because I _know_ I'm being unfair to you now too! I mean, it's not your fault, but I can't help but _hate_ you a little. And I don't hate you because of you because while I don't know you that well you seem nice enough." Lucy continued on in her rant. "And so I feel like a bully, because I _know_ I'm taking out all my years of pent up frustrations out on you, and I feel bad about it-and it only makes my bad mood worse."

Lois folded her arms over her chest, watching her little sister silently.

"If it helps you any, I was envious of you two." Chloe mumbled, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "I mean, I was useless to my mother. She left me and never looked back. She didn't need me, not as long as she had you two." She took in a deep breath. "She would never have come to see me if it wasn't for the fact that I now have some part to play in this precious little war of hers. I'm a pawn for her, not her daughter. She might say she cares, and sometimes I think she might believe it too, but if anything she cares more for my dad than me. I just remind her how much of a failure she once was to be able to control her own powers. And she resents me for that, and because my father loves me more than he loved her, and chose me over her."

Lucy's expression turned curious as she tilted her head, listening.

"And she expects so much of me, expects me to go from normal teenaged girl to the super soldiers you two are in a matter of weeks, and she doesn't hold back those disappointed looks whenever my progress lets her down." Chloe made up her lip in disgust. "And whenever my father isn't looking she has no qualms using her power to make me do more than I am capable of doing right now, and I can't tell dad because he'd make us leave and he's already given up everything so I can be here. He's never stopped loving her, and I can _see_ that they're getting back together, and if I told him about her using her power on me it'd ruin everything and it'd be my fault that my parents split up. And I can't do that to him. Not if he has a chance of being happy with her. Not after all he's done for me. I-it's my turn to think of him and his well-being."

Lois gave her a sympathetic look.

"And you're so jealous at the thought of me being Numbered, but it scares me to death!" Chloe continued, figuring that since Lucy had been allowed her rant she should be allowed her own. "All of a sudden I have this big target on my back and murderous aliens are after me even though they don't seem to care about the _other_ mates of the Numbers and if you want to talk about things being unfair-that is damned unfair! Why the _hell _do _I_ have to be the one they give a damn about? Why can't I be like the others mates and just fly under their radar? Why is it that on top of _everything _I've made it to the top ten of their hit list, huh? It makes no sense!"

Lucy and Lois shared looks.

"I don't have a power or Legacy or whatever like Moira. I have no special trait or knowledge that make me a big menace to them like she does." The blonde continued, beginning to pace back and forth. "And I have no special training like you two! I mean, you girls _rock_! You mightn't have powers, but the Lorien blood in your veins is obvious in how you fight. You're stronger, faster, and more accurate and deadly than normal humans. You're incredible to watch in practice because it's like a dance that the two of you have mastered and freaking _excel _at."

Lois leaned against the cave wall.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I might be a little more intelligent than most people my age, and I have the tolerance of a _saint_ sometimes, but other than that I'm _nothing_, no one." Chloe threw her hands in the air. "I'm no menace whatsoever to them! Lucy's right when she says that all I'll be able to do is throw false I.D.'s at them if they ever attack!" She snarled and stomped her foot down in frustration. "And not only do I have to deal with all of this, but I have to deal with _you_, who think it's a _privilege_ to be this fucked just because I'm supposed to get a guy out of this!"

"A guy has nothing to do with it!" Lucy protested, although she was blushing.

"Bullshit!" Chloe snapped back. "You've been pissed at me this whole time for things that I couldn't help,mostly because you don't think I'm worthy enough to have a Number somewhere out there, and you keep sneering at Clark's crest but you know what? My _best friend_ is somewhere out there being chased by murderous aliens and their _monster pets_ and this is all I have of him. I have nightmares every night that I'm going to hear about Number Five having been hunted down, caught, and executed! And you know what? I _might_ have a Number of my very own out there, but he just might be _ghosted_ before I ever meet him-if I even _do_ get to meet him! So not only do I worry about _my best friend_, but I have to worry about some dude I've never even met as well!"

There was silence as the three girls just looked at each other.

"You're real screwed up, you know that?" Lucy finally ended the silence, before a small smile curled her lips. "I'm liking you more though."

Chloe let out a little self-loathing laugh.

Lois looked between them, and a large smile curled her lips as she realized that things were going to be alright.

Lucy, now apparently in a happier mood, turned back towards the tunnel. "You know, another day we should go to the cabin, get some gear, and really explore this cave in-depth. I mean, it could be our secret fort, or maybe even a secret way of escape should the Mogadorians find us."

Chloe gulped at the thought.

"We first have to make sure that there _is_ another exit/entrance to this cave." Lois replied, hands on her hips. "Should we explore a little more?"

"I think we should." Lucy grinned. "Onward bound!" And with that she headed on deeper.

Chloe hugged herself, pushed back her growing claustrophobia, and continued on.

The deeper they trudged, the brighter their lights grew, and it was the only thing keeping her from having a nervous breakdown as she felt the air get thicker, harder to breath the deeper they entered. Lois and Lucy didn't seem as affected as her, so Chloe wondered if it wasn't just her phobia playing tricks on her mind, so she continued on, fighting her nervousness and the sensation in the pit of her stomach that said that something just wasn't right.

"Is it me or is the tunnel getting smaller?" Lois wanted to know, having made her way closer to the front with her sister.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lucy mumbled, looking around her. "And it's getting hotter too, have you noticed? There isn't anymore moss on the ground nor are the walls humid like in the beginning of the tunnel."

Hearing pebbles crumbling behind her, Chloe turned around, lifting up her bracelet out into the darkness behind her.

There was silence behind her in the darkness, and yet her pulse was racing, her heart slamming against her ribcage.

"Hey, look at this." Lucy muttered, bending down and picking up something. "We're not the first ones to use this cave before. Some chick lost her necklace. Her loss." She wiped it off and put it around her on neck.

Lois shook her head. "You're a real piece of work."

"What?" Lucy wanted to know. "I doubt whomever this belonged to is going to come back for it."

"There must be another exit though." Lois declared, beginning to walk forwards once more, Lucy quickly following her, the sister not seeming to realize that Chloe had stopped following them and was being left behind.

The blonde didn't even notice herself, eyes narrowing as she took another step back towards the direction in which they'd come from. The light from her bracelet lit up a couple of feet all around her, but there seemed to be something skittering just on the edge of her light, hiding just out of view. Her heart raced rapidly, and she didn't know _why_ her instincts hadn't kicked in for her to run in the opposite direction, but the blonde found herself taking another step, and another, towards what she _sensed_ was just out of her view. And every time she got near it seemed to skid out of the light, out of view.

"Hello?" The blonde called, her voice shaky, low, barely a whisper. "Is someone there?"

The sound of something scratching over rock caused her to freeze.

"_Hello_?" She squeaked, finding it harder to breathe.

Suddenly something came down hard on her shoulder.

Screaming, Chloe twirled around, coming face to face with Lois.

"_Don't keep doing that_!" She exclaimed, hand to her heart.

"Sorry." Lois apologized. "I just noticed you weren't behind us and I got worried." Her gaze went to the darkness behind Chloe. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," the blonde lowered her head, sighing. "I thought I saw something, but its obviously just the shadows playing with me."

"Well, you should be glad nothing else is in here other than us." Lucy declared as she appeared from further up ahead. "Because that's _twice_ that we've crept up on you. If there was anything else in here with murderous intent you'd be dead ten times over."

"_Ten times_ might be an exaggeration," Lois rolled her eyes. "But you _are_ easy to sneak up on. Even when we're not trying to."

Chloe sighed, shoulder slumping in dejection. "I know. I-I'm just not good at this."

"Don't worry, we're awesome at it." Lucy winked at her. "We'll protect you with our large muscles." She raised her arms to display them in a wrestler's pose.

Lois rolled her eyes. "We should probably head back. It's around lunchtime and I'm getting hungry."

"How do you stay so skinny if you eat like a pig?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Oh shut up, you just envy me." Lois snickered. "You eat _one ounce _of fat and it goes straight to your _ass_."

"It does _not_!" Lucy exclaimed, horrified.

Hearing something once again, Chloe turned her attention from the sisters and gazed into the darkness of the direction they'd come from.

"Oh, yeah, it _does_." Lois sniffed.

"You're just jealous that I _have_ an ass!" Lucy shot back, puffing indignantly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and took an unsure step towards the darkness once more.

"Please, that statement just goes to show how deeply in _denial_ you are." Lois raised her chin, air of superiority surrounding her.

"Oh I'll show _you_ what denial is!" Lucy screeched.

A ball of bright blue light shot towards them from the far end of the tunnel and Chloe screamed as she pushed her cousins out of the way, the three girls hitting the cave walls in time for the blast of blue energy to race passed them, the heat singing their clothes as it continued down the tunnel before hitting the wall by the turn and exploding.

Lois and Lucy turned towards the light, eyes widening in horror as they turned back towards the entrance.

"Mogadorians." Lucy whispered, seeming rooted to the spot in terror.

"_Run_!" Lois grabbed both girls and yanked them to their feet, beginning to run deeper into the cave tunnel, taking the corner just time time for another ball of blue energy to explode against the wall.

Chloe looked behind her, horrified.

They were going to _die_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Five.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As they ran deep into the cave tunnel, it seemed to grow hotter and smaller, shorter. The girls breaths were louder than their footsteps as they stumbled in their haste, tripping and falling a couple of times onto the get back up, the sound of approaching footsteps echoing behind them spurring them on despite the pain and the fear. Adrenaline pumped in their veins, that was Chloe's only explanation for the fact that she was able to somehow keep up with the other two as they ducked and jumped over obstacles, all the time plasmic bursts of energy flying passed them. The threat of the Mogadorians finding out their hiding place had always been in the back of Chloe's mind, but since the others had been living there for so many years without detection she'd deceived herself into believing that they wouldn't be discovered.

And yet here they were, running for their lives, trapped in an underground cave and cut off from the adults.

"Oh god." Lois whispered, as the tunnel ended, the only way to continue forth was a small crawl space half hidden behind some boulders.

"Here we go!" Lucy, apparently always fearless, pushed passed them and pulled some of the fallen rocks out of the crawl space before lowering herself and crawling inside. "Hurry up you two!"

"Okay. Okay." Lois took in a deep breath. "Chloe, you go next."

"No." Chloe shook her head, beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I'm claustrophobic. I can't go in that! I-I'll have a panic attack and-I _can't_!"

"Yes. You can. And you _will_. _Now_." Lois grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her down. "_Go_!"

Tears of fear falling down her cheeks, body shaking, Chloe forced herself inside of the tight crawl space, her skin scraping as she pulled herself slowly through, trying to follow the faint light ahead of her. She felt Lois scamper in behind her, and forced herself to go onwards because if she didn't then Lois would be the one to suffer, and the blonde realized that that was probably why Lois had made herself go last despite the danger. If Chloe had been last, with only her own life hanging, she might have just let her fear lead her into a panic attack in which she'd just seized up and refused to go on. But Lois was depending on her, so Chloe renewed her efforts and pulled herself along as rapidly and fast as she could, ignoring the voice in her head that was frantically screaming that she would get stuck or that the walls were closing in around her or that the oxygen was running out.

"I'm out!" Lucy called from ahead.

It was what Chloe needed, and she ignored the pain of the way the stones dug into her skin. Ahead of her she could see the opening, with Lucy's hand sticking in.

"COME ON!" Lucy urged.

Grunting, Chloe pressed onwards, reaching out to clasp her hand in Lucy's, gritting her teeth when the brunette pulled her out the rest of her way, her skin scraping painfully as she slid out into the large cavern.

Lucy turned to the hole and shoved her arm in shoulder-deep once more, yanking Lois out as well before rushing towards a close boulder and beginning to roll it towards the entrance. "Help me dammit!"

Lois stumbled to her feet and joined her sister, but both were thrown back when another blast of blue plasma shot the boulder, causing it to explode into a million tiny pieces.

Screaming, Chloe turned her back to the explosion, protecting her head with her arms.

Lucy grunted, back pressed against the wall, eyes on the hole, as more and more shots were fired from in there.

Lois stumbled to her feet, grabbing her side, obviously having gotten hurt but not giving up. She inched her way along the wall towards the opening, eyeing the hole intently before eyeing her little sister.

Lucy nodded.

Chloe covered her ears, the sound of the plasma balls blasting into the walls loud and painful.

The second the nose of the gun poked out from the hole, Lois reached down and grabbed it, yanking it out of their pursuer's hold, tossing the gun towards Lucy.

Catching the gun, Lucy moved towards the hole and let loose, firing an endless flow of plasma balls into the passageway, almost lighting it up completely.

Only when the gun clicked empty, the last of the plasma drained from it, did Lucy put down the gun, collapsing to her knees.

The three girls stayed silent, the only sound their heavy breaths.

Chloe finally removed her hands from her ears, gulping. "Is it over?"

In the distance they could hear movement as the bodies in the tunnel were moved.

"_No_." Lois whispered, looking around her rapidly. "We need to find another way out, _now_!"

"Dammit!" Lucy snapped, throwing the large alien weapon down as she looked around. "Exit! Exit! Exit!"

"Up there!" Chloe pointed up to an opening a little above them.

"Oh _fuck me_." Lucy whispered before turning to Chloe. "Can you make it?"

"I can try." She replied.

"Love the answer." Lucy declared, pushing her forwards towards the wall. "Now _climb_!" She gripped at the cave wall and began to pull herself up slowly, finding a footing as she continued upwards slowly.

Lois followed in her sister's footsteps, slowly hauling herself up the cave wall towards the ledge above.

Chloe looked at her cousins, positively _hating_ them for making this look so easy, as she tried to follow suit. She made it a little ways up before losing footing and sliding all the way back down. The blonde whimpered as the bodies in the tunnel continued being pushed into the room and out of the way.

"COME ON!" Lucy had made it up onto the ledge and turned to look down at them. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP CHLOE!"

Fear made her hands sweat, making it harder for the blonde to get a good grip on the rocks as she tried once more. But luck was not on her side, as her sandal strap broke, sending her falling right back down again, landing hard on the ground, the bones in her body hurting.

"Come _on_ Chloe!" Lois screamed as she made it up onto the ledge as well. "Get up!"

Chloe looked up at her cousins and then towards the tunnel, able to actually see those crawling towards her.

There was no way she was going to make it.

Closing her eyes to her fear, the blonde looked back up at her cousin. "Get out of here."

"_What_?" Lois exclaimed.

"I'm not going to make it, just _go_ already!" Chloe snapped up at them. "You need to get to the others and keep my father safe! You need to warn them that the Mogadorians are here-if they haven't attacked already!"

"There's no way that we're going to leave you here!" Lucy growled at her.

"Do it goddammit!" Chloe yelled up at them, fighting the tears of terror. "My father can't defend himself against these things!" Her voice broke. "_Please_!"

Lois looked down at her, shaking her head in denial, eyes filling with tears.

Lucy fought for control over her emotions, although her eyes were filling with tears also.

Chloe's gaze turned to the tunnel as the last body was shoved out of the way. "Get out of here!"

"Dammit!" Lucy hissed before grabbing Lois and pulling her deeper into the above tunnel.

Chloe pressed her back against the wall and watched as four Mogadorians crawled into the open cavern, brandishing their weapons.

The blonde gulped, the light from her bracelet giving her her first view of the alien race she'd heard so much about.

They had a human-like appearance, but there were distinguishable features that clearly set them apart. They didn't have hair on their heads (although she didn't know if they were born that way or had merely shaved their head off as a sign of their species), and also had strange written markings on the tops of their heads. One of them even had red eyes. Their teeth were small, ragged, and yellow in appearance. They also had what seemed to be _gills_ on their faces, around their noses, which twitched slightly as they breathed in her scent deeply. Obviously gave them a superior sense of smell and aided in tracking.

The leader of the four stepped forwards, smile vicious.

And that was the moment she knew that she was going to die in a _very_ terrible way.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Five.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe's heart was nearly failing her from fear, but she refused to faint away like she _really_ wanted to. She kept her back pressed to the wall, fingernails digging into the stone behind her, fingertips slick from her own blood from the many scrapes she'd sustained up until that moment. She raised her chin, keeping her breathing as even as she could, eyeing the leader in his eyes as he stepped forwards.

"No need to play it strong," he announced in perfect english, hands clasped behind him. "I can _smell_ your fear."

She gulped. "That must be a handy little ability of yours. Sensitivity to scent." She took in a ragged breath. "How do you handle being around people and their multitudes of perfumes? Must be _hell_ on the gills."

"As a matter of fact it _can_ be annoying." He replied congenially as he took a step towards her, gaze falling on her chest, eyes narrowing. "Ah, I see you've already met your Number." He gazed back up at her. "How unfortunate for both you and him. We'll pick up his scent on your skin."

"Come any closer and I'll knee you so badly you'll be singing octaves." Chloe held her hands out in front of her warning, eyes narrowed.

She was terrified because they'd assumed that Clark was her Number, and if they could somehow get his scent off of her (though she couldn't figure how they'd do that) she'd be leading them straight to her best friend. A squeak left her lips involuntarily as the alien reached out and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, raising her clear off of the floor and bringing her to him so he could take a deep whiff of her.

The Mogadorian made a face and brought her closer, pressing his nose to the curve of her neck and taking in deep breaths before thrusting her away, although keeping a strong hold on her still. "You _haven't_ met your Number yet." He eyed her necklace with narrowed eyes. "You're not a Number yourself...so you must have some other Number's crest." He tilted his head. "Curious and curiouser."

"Yes, well, I try not to be dull and predictable." She snarked, grabbing at the hand he had holding her up by, just displaying how much stronger than a normal human he was. "So, is this how you Mogadorians find your chicks? Chase them around underground cave tunnels and pick them up with one hand and _smell_ them? Because, I've got to tell you Romeo, it isn't really working. I can see why the Loriens are getting more action than you. You know, other than the fact that you're all butt _ugly_."

The Mogadorian snarled and slammed her back into the cave wall, causing the air to rush out of her lungs, and her head to collide with the stone, leaving her disoriented and in pain. "You're not very smart, to antagonize your captors."

Oh, she knew that, but she was stalling, trying to buy her cousins the time they'd need to try and find an exit and get to her father.

If her father made it out of this alive, then it was all worth it.

"Yeah, well, I figure I'm going to die anyway, and I don't wanna go out sniveling and begging for my life." She reported, hissing as her head throbbed in pain. "You guys must get that all the time from the people you brutally murder just because you assholes couldn't save your own planet or wrap your heads around the thought of _co-habiting_ another one with its previous inhabitants...and as I stated beforehand, I try not to be dull and predictable."

"You have quite a tongue on you." The Mogadorian noted. "I think we should cut it out."

She gulped, body trembling. "B-before you get all knife-happy...I just want to know one thing...and every civilized race gives death row prisoners a last wish."

The Mogadorian just raised an eyebrow.

"_Why_?" Chloe cleared her throat. "_Why_ does it matter if I live or die? I mean, it's _obvious_ that I pose no physical or mental threat to you or your race. So _why _are you all so intent on killing me? Huh?"

He sneered in disgust, while his comrades laughed. "Why ask something that you already know?"

"I _don't_ know." She narrowed her eyes on him. "That's the point in asking, genius."

There was silence.

"You don't..._know_." The Mogadorian realized before laughing. "Your mother hasn't told you...and you call _us_ cold."

Chloe felt coldness creep up her spine. "Moira knows?"

"Of _course_ she knows." The Mogadorian chuckled darkly, so amused with this revelation. "If she was able to keep something like this from her very own spawn, I wonder what _else_ she's been hiding from you."

"I'm beginning to wonder that too." Chloe whispered, feeling so cold all of a sudden.

The Mogadorian reached out with his other hand and yanked Five's Crest from her neck, slipping it into his pocket.

"Sir, what about the others?" One of the men asked from behind. "Should we give chase to them?"

"It doesn't matter." The one holding her replied with an evil sneer. "They're Numberless, and thus inconsequential." He reached into a sheath at his hips and pulled out an odd blade covered in the same symbols that were written all over the Mogadorians' heads. The alien twirled the blade in his hands before clasping his fingers over it tightly, angling it over her heart. "Any last words?"

"Yeah!" Someone snarled from above them. "Inconsequential my _ass_!"

Suddenly a medium-sized boulder was hurtled down from the ledge, connecting with the leader's head and sending him to his knees.

The Mogadorians rose their weapons and began firing at the ledge, Lucy and Lois' screams echoing as the plasma balls blasted around them.

Falling to her knees, Chloe acted on instinct. Straddling the disoriented leader she tore the blade out of his hand before bringing it down into his heart, staring down into his surprised, inhuman eyes as the life left them. She then grabbed the gun that had been slung over his shoulder and aimed at the closest Mogadorian, keeping the trigger pressed as she let out of continual ball of plasma, spraying the room, eyes closed tightly as rocks fell and aliens screamed, and then all was silence.

She'd emptied the thing.

Chloe opened her eyes, seeing the fallen aliens, bodies smoking.

Letting go of the gun she turned and vomited, body trembling as she emptied her stomach.

Feeling a hand come down on her shoulder she didn't even react, just continuing to vomit until there was nothing left.

Lois bent down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay, it's over."

"Call me inconsequential to my face you dickhead! Come on! I dare ya!" Lucy kicked the head of one of the dead aliens over and over again, letting out her rage on it. "I might be Numberless but I'm damned proud of it! You fucker!" She went to another and kicked _his_ head. "You're so lucky you're dead right now! Argh!"

Lois continued to rub Chloe's back. "Feeling any better?"

Chloe nodded although it was a big lie.

She wasn't feeling better.

She was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Lucy gave the body one last kick before stomping to the one next to her cousin and sister, and reached down into one of the pockets, pulling out Clark's chain. "We'll take this back, thank you very much." Spitting on the body, Lucy made up her face in disgust at him before turning to Chloe, holding out the chain and crest towards her. "I believe this belongs to you."

Chloe looked at Five's Crest, and then up at Lucy. "You should have left."

"And let you have all the fun?" Lucy scoffed, reaching for Chloe's hand and lowering the necklace into it, closing Chloe's fingers over it. "Not my style."

"Fun. Right." Chloe laughed softly, slipping the broken chain into her pocket before looking around her at the destroyed cavern and bodies.

"Good news is that you caused a cave-in in that tunnel so no more of them can get through." Lois mumbled, standing as she reached down and stepped hard on the leader's chest before yanking the blade out and passing it to Chloe. "Spoils of your first kill. Every warrior takes a token. This is yours."

Chloe made a face at the blood-covered blade. "I don't-."

Lucy made a face at her. "You're in this war whether you like it or not Chloe. Start acting like a soldier." She folded her arms defiantly over her chest. "You might have just earned it."

"Might have?" Lois countered, eyeing the body count.

"Yeah, well, I helped." Lucy scoffed, chin raising higher. "If I hadn't dropped that boulder on his head she'd be mince meat. So while I give her props I _did_ have a hand in this victory."

"Oh god." Lois groaned, rolling her eyes before shaking the blade at Chloe. "Just take the damn thing so she will shut up."

Clearing her throat, Chloe reached out and accepted the blade.

"There's the sheath for it." Lucy grabbed said sheath and yanked it off of the body before passing it to Chloe too. "You're going to need this."

Chloe accepted the sheath wordlessly as well, securing the deadly blade into it and then hooking it around her hips.

Lois gave her a smile of encouragement, a bit of pride shinning in those eyes.

Lucy eyed her over with a raised eyebrow before nodding in approval, acceptance finally entering her features as she smiled at her older cousin.

She gave them a small, unhappy smile.

She might have finally earned their respect, but she felt she'd lost something of herself in the process.

Lois and Lucy scavenged the bodies, picking at their pockets and weapons, finding two guns that still had a good amount of ammo, slinging them onto their backs, before emptying the aliens' pockets of anything valuable or that could give them a clue as to how the creatures had found them.

Chloe hesitated, before beginning to do the same with the leader, finding a couple of gadgets she couldn't recognize...and then stopped when she pulled out a small golden object that she recognized, fear filling her soul.

It was her father's wedding band.

"_No_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Five.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It'd been hard as hell to climb out onto the ledge, but somehow Chloe had finally made it with the help of her cousins, and after wandering for another half an hour through the different series of underground tunnels they'd found a way to the surface. The three girls had been lost in the forest, needing to find their bearings, also having to hide just in case there were still Mogadorians in the forest. Lois had climbed a tree to try and figure out where they were and where their cabin was, and the smoke rising into the air in the distance had given her a heart-clenching clue as to where they needed to go. The girls were silent as they made their way to the cabin, Chloe shoeless by now, the bottom of her feet sore and cut, but she felt oddly numb to everything. The only thing she could feel was the cold of her father's wedding band clenched in her fist.

The closer they got to the cabin, the more noticeable the scent of burning wood and metallic blood filled the air. The girls grew quieter with every step they took, especially once the first Mogadorian body was discovered. They trudged forwards, sick to their stomachs, until they finally made the clearing and came upon what had once been their home. It was in flames, mutilated bodies all around the cabin...Doll's body dead lay in front of the door where she'd obviously been trying to protect those inside.

"_No_." Lucy whispered, looking at the death all around her.

Lois just looked at the cabin with watery eyes.

"Dad?" Chloe called, voice choking as she hurried towards the flaming house. "_Daddy_! Daddy where are you?"

"Chloe!" Lois called.

Chloe rushed into the doorway, coughing as she inhaled the smoke, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Dad! Daddy! DAD!" She hurried deeper into the cabin, dodging falling pieces of wood and exploding glass. "DADDY!" She raced from room to room, screaming for her father. It didn't occur to her that she really didn't give a shit whether Moira was there or not, all that mattered to her was her father as she raced from room to room, coughing growing harsher and harsher as she continued to breathe in the smoke. "Da-." Her voice choked as she collapsed to her knees, coughing, struggling to breathe.

Suddenly she was picked up and dragged backwards, out of the rooms and out of the cabin. Lois grunted, coughing as she collapsed on the ground next to her, trying to get some of the smoke she'd inhaled out of her lungs.

Lucy raced out of the cabin after them, a large duffle-bag slung over her shoulder, a pair of Chloe's sneakers in her hands. The youngest of the girls dropped the sneakers next to the blonde and the duffle-bag next to the brunette, before turning to look back at the cabin. "There are no bodies inside."

"I realized." Chloe wheezed, still having a hard time breathing.

"That's good." Lois decided, gaze going to the house. "Means they were taken, and not killed, at least not immediately."

"What are they going to do with them?" Chloe asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Interrogate them, especially Aunt Moira. She could be considered a Lorien information broker." Lucy frowned, running her hand over her hair as she watched her home go up in flames. "If you'd been killed in that cave Uncle Gabe would probably have been as good as dead, but considering you're still out there they'll probably keep him as a bargaining tool for later on. To play on your weakness for him."

"It's not a _weakness_." Chloe glared at her younger cousin.

"Yeah, it is. You love him. You wanted us to leave you in the cave to die because of him. You ran into a burning cabin for him." Lucy countered. "I'm not saying that it isn't awesome you have that close a relationship with your dad, because it is, but its also your biggest weakness right now and the Mogadorains will realize that and use him against you the next time we come across them."

"But as long as he's a weakness, they'll keep him alive, so that's the good part." Lois reminded, slowly pushing herself to her feet. "If they found us here, they could have gotten to the General as well."

"I was considering that." Lucy agreed, looking around her at the forest, trees closest to the house beginning to catch on fire from the intense heat the flames were emitting. "We need to get out of here before this whole place goes up in flames."

"Aren't you two worried about your dad?" Chloe asked, unable to understand how composed they were about this.

"What good will it do for us to worry over him?" Lucy wanted to know, eyebrow raised. "It won't help his situation or ours, it will actually make it worse because we won't be thinking with our heads. We need to think clearly, and figure out our next step."

"Edge City." Lois replied, opening the duffle-bag Lucy had saved and grabbed a first aid kit, using it to cleanse and then bandage the bottom of Chloe's cut feet. "That's our next move."

"Thought so." Lucy nodded, eyes always around them, vigilant, shouldering one of the Mogadorian weapons they'd salvaged.

"Wait, why Edge City? That's all the way in Kansas." Chloe narrowed her eyes, wincing as she slipped her bandaged feet into her sneakers and stood with Lois' help. "What makes Edge City our next move?"

"Because our Fall-Back Safehouse is located there." Lois replied, shouldering the duffle-bag. "It was built in case this place was discovered, and our plans have always been that if anyone survives an attack here, we will all meet up in the Edge City Safehouse."

"So if by some miracle Doll bought Uncle Gabe and Aunt Moira enough time to escape, that's where they're going to be heading." Lucy replied, voice catching as the Chimǣra's carcass caught on fire, a stab of sadness flashing over her features before she cleared her throat and looked away. "I always hated living up here in the middle of nowhere."

Lois sighed and reached over to rub her sister's shoulder.

Lucy refused to look at her sister, instead gazing at her own shoes before shaking her head. "Let's get out of here."

Chloe hugged herself, limping slightly as she started to follow the sisters towards the back of the house, but she stopped and turned to look at the flaming cabin once more.

This war she was in the middle of was suddenly becoming more _real_.

Reaching into her pocket, Chloe pulled out Clark's broken chain, and her father's wedding band.

She'd already lost the two most important people in her life...and it was only just beginning.

How much more was she going to lose before this was over?

"Get your ass into motion, Chloe!" Lucy called, jarring her out of her thoughts.

Jolting, Chloe took in a deep breath and turned, following slowly after the sisters down the steep descent of the back of the hill.

The three young women walked in utter silence, the brunettes alert and ready to attack if they were ambushed, the blonde lost in her thoughts. She barely realized it once they reached the bank of the river, wondering why she wasn't surprised when she realized that a large canoe had been hidden away with some supplies and such in case something like this should happen.

The brunettes dragged the canoe out of its hiding place and righted it, filling it with the supplies and such before pushing it half into the water, half onto the bank.

Lucy climbed into the front of the canoe, putting down the gun and grabbing a paddle, motioning for Chloe to join.

The blonde reached for the duffle-bag Lois was holding, and eased herself into the middle.

Lois pushed the canoe completely into the river and jumped in, grabbing the other paddle.

Like a well-oiled machine, the sisters paddled in perfect sync, joining the current and beginning to navigate the long way down the isolated mountain they'd been living on.

Chloe gazed down at her ashen reflection.

One hand skimmed the cool water, the other was in her pocket, clenched around Five's Crest and her father's wedding band.

The war had truly begun, and her heart sunk as she realized she wasn't prepared for it.

Now, more than ever, she wished she was Numberless.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
